


A Dog's Old Tricks

by Qem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: April Showers 2012, April Showers Challenge, Dark, F/M, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-11
Updated: 2005-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shikon no tama is a trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dog's Old Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A dog's old tricks.  
>  **Author's Name:** Qem / **Written For:** Wen / **Pairing or Character:** Kagome/Naraku, Inuyasha/Kagome  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Spoiler Warnings:** Um. Angst. Sad. Kissing against the other persons will. I was kind of thinking of the manga world when I wrote this, but I deliberately tried to keep it so it would stick to the anime. Um, only definite spoiler is for episode 94 (I think) in that I mention a side character's name and a bit of his pet theory.

It was a wet and rainy day, when lightning struck and Inuyasha declared that the scent of Naraku was in the air.

Miroku and Sango rose first with Sango slipping behind a tree to remove her apron and outer clothing, revealing her black form fitting outfit. Miroku already starting to walk ahead anxiously, questioning Inuyasha on the direction, as Kirara explodes into her larger form and Sango climbs on, pulling Shippou up to sit in front of her. Kagome's already on Inuyasha's back and with this the group whirls forward, following Inuyasha's nose.

Its cold and the rain is pouring down, but the group is determined to find Naraku. He so rarely appears that they can't just put off an encounter. It might be months before they see him again. If there is an opportunity to destroy him they have to take it – because Naraku causes too much trouble, to ever be left alone.

As they make there way through, seeing the country side shift around them, that they're making their way towards where a river had worn away the ground forming a jaggered cliff. Inuyasha lets Kagome slide off and they approach more cautiously. Kagome holding onto her bow and an arrow, Inuyasha brandishing the Tessaiga warningly.

One of Naraku's spawn, a brutish creature charged the field. His attacks were unwieldy, clumsy, blatant and obvious. But strong. Miroku and Sango felt they were able to take care of it, and advise Inuyasha to go forward, Kagome following behind.

As they move forward, lightning snaps down to the group. The muddy earth rumbles and opens. Kagome fell back into the mud, but Inuyasha falls down and down into darkness.

* * *

Shippou, Sango and Miroku finish off the Naraku spawn quickly afterwords, using teamwork. Sango managing to have tripped the beast using the Hiraikotsu, Shippou holding off Naraku's wasps, the Saimyoushou off with Kitsune-bi, admittedly not very well, but long enough for Miroku to quickly swallow up Naraku's monster of the month with the Kazana.

With this the group goes flying picking Kagome up out of the squelching mud and sliding down the hill to pick up Inuyasha wherever he may of fallen and hope that he doesn't get in over his head until they can get there.

Much to their relief, the disgruntled hanyou appears fine though is no longer wearing bright red clothing. Its now brown. Muddy brown.

The Tessaiga is tingling with energy.

“What's with that?” Asks Kagome.

“Keh, its just gotten worked up.” Answers Inuyasha as he sheaths the mighty weapon.

Much to everyone's disappointment Inuyasha claims he can't smell Naraku's scent any more apart from the dead monster up the cliff.

With this the gang warily head off to the nearest village hoping for a bath, warm meal and some place comfortable to sleep tonight.

* * *

“Inuyasha are you okay?” Shippou asked, scrunching his nose up.

“Keh. Of course I am brat. Hey what are you doing?” He finished off as Shippou pounced on him. One large hardy thwack and Shippou was sent flying.

“Kagome!” Wails Shippou, “Inuyasha's being meeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaan.”

Kagome, who's feeling warm and was looking forward to a peaceful night sighs and glares at Inuyasha. It would be more effective if she wasn't dropping off to sleep.

“In-nu-yaaa-shaaaaa” Kagome stretches his name out in a dark menacing tone. Its pretty obvious what word will be coming next.

Inuyasha's reaction is surprising but understandable, in that he hurriedly, but gruffly apologies and goes to sulk on the other side of the room.

Shippou is still staring at Inuyasha though.

* * *

Shippou's concern is gradually becoming more obvious. Its been a quiet week. Inuyasha, while he's still grim and rough, has been less brash, less loud.

“Maybe the fall knocked some sense into him?” Kagome wonders, as she stares at the horizon, sitting a little way away from the group.

Inuyasha turns up by her side shortly afterwords. “Hey Kagome.”

She turns and smiles, “Hey Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha stops and stares at Kagome's face, making Kagome feel self-concious. “What? I haven't got anything on my nose have I?” She asks raising a hand to her face.

“No. No... Nothing like that.” Inuyasha says as he looks away.

“What is it then?”

“Nothing.”

“Its not nothing.” Kagome argues.

Inuyasha returns to his traditional punk mode. “Keh, shut up wench, I said its nothing.”

“Oswari!” Kagome yells as she picks herself up and heads back to the group, leaving Inuyasha plopped face down in the ground.

* * *

“Another one!” Sango cries out exasperated. Inuyasha leaps in the trees after it, and the rest of the group can hear the splat, feeling comforted that the spy is gone now.

* * *

Its just her and him at the moment, sitting down by the trees, Shippou and Kirara are playing, Miroku and Sango are talking in low voices. He's staring at her face.

“You're beautiful.” He says it so softly Kagome isn't quite sure she heard what he said clearly.

“What?” She asks startled.

“I said you're beautiful.” He repeats, an abnormally soft tone for him.

“Not as beautiful as Kikyou.” Kagome nervously replies, her mind replaying words from their first conversation.

Inuyasha strides forward reaching one hand to her face. “No. Trust me, your more beautiful than she.”

And Kagome shivers as his lips touch hers.

* * *

Kagome wakes up. Something doesn't feel right. She realises she can feel a shikon shard moving away in the night, before it vanishes. Also she can't sense the one that was hidden in her bag any more.

* * *

Sango and Miroku aren't pleased to be woken up. But the sleep vanishes from their eyes as soon as they hear that the shikon shard is gone and that Inuyasha is nowhere to be found.

* * *

The remaining members of the Inu-taichi are starting to spread out seeking clues. Sango's gone to ask Kouga for his help – he also has a good nose and would do anything to help Kagome out.

Kagome's nervously wringing her hands, thinking of the pessimistic explanations for the situation.

She's taken by surprise when she's kidnapped, strong hands holding her firm as she's whisked off.

* * *

Her ~~worst~~ suspicions are confirmed when she's confronted by Naraku. He's holding a complete shikon no tama – she can see the light shining through it, it glows prettily and calls to a part of her.

She doesn't like the look on his face at all.

* * *

It seems that while Naraku is more powerful than ever, he still can't quite get his wish.

Kagome stutters that she doesn't know how to ask the shikon no tama to grant a wish.

She wishes Miroku, Shippou, Sango, Kirara and or Inuyasha was here. Inuyasha can't be dead. Nor can he have betrayed her. He'll come and rescue her and they will destroy Naraku.

He's demanding to know how the shikon no tama works. Kagome says she doesn't know. She wonders why he's asking her, why he hasn't sought out Kikyou. Kikyou would know. Kikyou's exceedingly perfect as well though. She would be able to destroy this monster. So perhaps that's why Naraku hasn't tried to summon her, instead choosing to work with poor weak foolish little Kagome.

In the end tired of repeating nothing, she gives the answer that she believes Naraku would never understand. Echoing what that bull-demon from long ago, Izumo, said. “The shikon no tama is made with four parts, all of which are beyond you, love, friendship, courage and wisdom.

Naraku smiles and laughs and declares he'll start with her love.

To her horror he has shifted into Inuyasha's form.

She's paralysed and can't move.

Naraku!Inuyasha moves forward pressing his lips to hers.

And the shikon no tama reacts, revealing its true purpose.

There is a flash of light and a pink-purple jewel falls to the ground.

It doesn't matter that Naraku wasn't quite a youkai, that Kagome wasn't quite a miko. They were close enough.

* * *

Through the merging, its amazing what you can understand and emphasise with now compared to what you couldn't before.

* * *

In the end it was one of Naraku's minions – they only ever had limited loyalty to the cause, who returns the shikon no tama to a frantically worried Sango, Miroku and Shippou.

Kouga and Inuyasha stop bickering, over Inuyasha's need to be rescued versus Kouga's inability to keep his own two shards safe, to challenge the on comer. The fiend replies easily with a smile, saying that they are always themselves, don't want or need this and that they're off, so later, before they fly off.

Inuyasha still hasn't gotten the Tessaiga back, so he can't try to aim at the flying figure.

Not knowing what to do, they seek Kikyou.

* * *

Kikyou as soon as she sees the shikon no tama, and she stares deeply into it.

It takes a while of questions put forward cryptic answers back, but eventually the plan Kikyou had in mind becomes clear. The shikon no tama is a trap. A fusion between good and evil which is why it can easily be used for both. All it needs is a pure heart and a corrupt soul to fuse and trap within its murky depths.

It was what Kikyou decided to do, once she realised she had no real ties to this world any more.

Inuyasha stutters, asking if Kagome's in there.

Kouga demands that they get her out.

Kikyou purses her lips.

The soul snatching youkai, the Shinidamachuu swirl around her. Kikyou reaches deep within herself and.... pulls and pushes.

* * *

And so it was. And so it never was. Youkai, gods, hanyou... began to vanish from the world. Their counterparts exceptionally talented humans, became rarer, the holy powers fading as their need, their place in the world, began to fade.

And so Japan became a place full of myths and legends, where superstitions are told and shared.

Because Japan will never ever quite forget.

And on her 15th birthday Kagome wakes and thinks, “What a strange dream.”


End file.
